Emo Kid's Story
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: Meet Notimo Tawanagari, aka Emo Kid. A used to be daredevil from Japan. After his parents died, he just hadn't had the spirit to do anything he used to love: Including dodge ball. But with Kick's a new kid and his brother, Nishigo's, help, he may just find his spirit again


Hey. I'm Notimo Towanagari, but everybody calls me Emo Kid. I'm just the odd one out. Nobody really takes the time to get to know me, well almost nobody. This is my story, about one persona who changed my world, because he wouldn't leave me alone.

It had been about a year since I had transferred to this school. I came all the way from Japan so it was a big deal for me. I didn't know anybody, I barely knew English. I'm a lot better at English now though. I'm not all that athletic, I'm horrible at Dodge ball and everybody would use it against me. I was school, just sitting by myself in the school lunchroom, like always, when he came up to me. He had green hair with blue highlight. He had obviously dyed his hair, because a bright red was semi seeable in the highlights. He had green eyes. He wore a black tank top with a chain around his waist. He had one blue jeans and blue shoes. His white jacket was hanging off his shoulders.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" He asked. I nodded slightly. So he smiled and sat down.

"I don't know your name," He said between slurps of his soup, "I've only heard is people calling you Emo Kid."

"It's Notimo," I sighed, "Notimo Towanagari."

"That's cool!" He said as he put his spoon down, "I'm Nerromino Romuna."

"It's nice to meet you," I said silently.

"Emo Kid is talking to himself," One of the girls said, "Nobody's there with him, but he's acting like someone is there."

"Yeah that's new, even for him," The other girl said. The two laughed and walked away. I looked at the spot where Nerromino was. He had disappeared. Everything was gone. He appeared again behind me." He was looking down, "I couldn't see his eyes through his bangs.

"They didn't see you," I said.

"I'm used to it," He said, "At my old school I was a fantòme to everyone, except my best friend."

"I get to much attention," I started. I stood up and put my tray away. I then walked outside. He did the same, but we went different directions. I climbed up into the willow tree. Sitting with my back to the trunk, my left foot dangling off the branch. Kick Buttoski can under the tree. Kick was kind of short for his age. He wore a white jump suit with red trim, and yellow boots and gloves. His hair was useable underneath the white and red helmet.

"Hey Emo Kid!" He called, "Want to join a game of dodge ball?"

"No!" I called back.

"Oh well," He signaled with is hand. One of the red rubber balls pelted me in the face, causing me to fall from the tree I was in. Nerromino say it and ran to help me.

"HOLD IT BUTTOSKI!" He yelped.

"Nerromino?" Kick asked.

"He said no," Nerromino answered, "Now you should just leave him alone."

"It's ok," I said. The bell rang. I went to gym. Kick was ahead of the whole class. .

"OK!" The gym instructor yelped, "Time for… DODGE BALL!"

"NOOOOOO!" I squeaked. Everybody surrounded me. I was hit by so many of the rubber balls of death I passed out. I woke about 2 hours later in the infirmary. The nurse was waiting on me to wake up.

"Hello Towanagari," She smiled, "Your free to go once the final bell rings."

"The final bell?" I asked.

"Yup," She said, "It will ring any minute now." She walked away. I must have been asleep longer than 2 hours. I lay in the bed. Once the final bell rang, I put on my shoes on and left with my backpack. I got to my home. My older brother was waiting for me. His name is Nishigo Towanagari. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a brown suit with a back tie.

"Hello Nishigo," I said.

"Notimo," He said walking over to me, "You look horrible again."

"Dodge ball in gym," I sighed, "plus I was hit out of a tree by one of the red rubber balls of death at lunch."

"I can't tell if your disliked or the gym teacher just likes dodge ball," Nishigo said.

"Both," I guessed. Kick rode by my house as I walked out to the willow in m front yard. I climbed up into and sat the same way I had at school.

"Hey Emo Kid!" He called.

"Go away!" I called back. Nishigo threw me my favorite book from inside. I caught it and began to read. The book was "The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes," by Sir Author Conan Doyle.

"Are you really just going to sit there and read again?" Kick asked.

"Yes," I answered, "I am."

"Dude you've been like this since your parents died 6 months ago," Kick said, "You used to love dodge ball and you were good at it, but now… I just don't what has happened to you Towanagari." He rode off. I sat on that tree, reading my book. I went inside when it started to rain. I continued to read on the couch.

"What has happened to you?" Nishigo asked, "I miss the extreme Notimo, now you really are just an emo kid. You and kick used to be best friends! Now you two can't even keep up a conversation." He left, leaving me t ponder what both Kick and he had said.


End file.
